


easy as pie

by sarcasticfishes



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: The thing is, Shane is almost 35 and he’s never had anything in his ass.





	easy as pie

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt**: _"Shyanara: Shane bottoming for the first time while Sara watches and encourages Ryan to do his worst 👀"_
> 
> As usual I got a little carried away with this one.

Shane is quite drunk when he gets home, stumbling out of his shoes in the hallway; it’s late enough that Obi doesn’t even twitch an ear at him as he locks the door.

There’s giggling coming from the bedroom, which isn’t unusual at all but still makes Shane pause with interest. He’s been daydreaming about a long drink of cool water from the kitchen faucet since he’d climbed into the back of his Lyft home, but now he’s found something much more appealing to drift towards. He hadn’t expected Ryan or Sara to even be awake this late, especially when they had wanted to have a quiet night in.

The bedroom door is cracked, golden light spilling into the hallway, and as Shane peers through the gap and pushes it wider he sees them on the bed. Ryan’s kneeling between Sara’s open legs, teasing her with the head of his cock against her opening. She moans as he pushes in, loud in a way that tells Shane she’s had a few glasses of wine and doesn’t care if the neighbors hear, and Ryan grabs her thighs, pulling them in close around his hips as he rocks into her. He curls over her to kiss her neck, and her arms wrap around his shoulders as she peers over at Shane standing in the open door frame.

“Thought I heard you come in,” she says, grinning. Shane smiles, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Ryan sits up to get a look at him, and Sara whines, “Ryan, don’t stop.”

“How was the party?” Ryan asks, as he returns his attention to Sara, brushing her hair back gently as he leans over her again. He’s fucking her with that slow, steady rhythm that she needs to adjust and stretch around him — she’s far more used to Shane’s length than Ryan’s girth, but there’s no doubt that the girl can sure take a dick.

“Fine,” Shane says. “Kind of wish I had stayed here, now.”

“You’re welcome to join,” Ryan says, and pushes in deep, grinding so that he rubs right up against Sara’s clit the way she likes. Ryan puts his hand against her throat, strokes his thumb over her jaw gently. Shane can see he’s not squeezing, just keeping her down, as he asks, “You wanna let Shane take a turn when I’m done with you?”

Sara nods and giggles, the same noise Shane had heard upon entering the apartment, and puts her hand over Ryan’s. 

“I might be too drunk,” Shane admits, mournfully. He’s stripped down naked now, there’s no point in pajamas on a night like this. He sits down at the edge of the bed and strokes Sara’s hair, looks down between her legs where Ryan is sinking into her again and again, cock shining slick each time he pulls out. Ryan can get intense sometimes when they fuck, but Sara seems to love it more than anyone, gets so wet so quickly. “I’d love to observe your method though. Take notes. Maybe even assist.”

The _assist _is punctuated by his thumb and forefinger as he tweaks one of Sara’s nipples and rolls his thumb over the bud. Her stomach tightens as she gasps, and Shane can practically feel the way she must clench around Ryan. He watches as Ryan pulls out, the way Sara grips him, stretches around the widest part of him (she gasps every time like it’s nearly too much), the way the foreskin bunches slightly as he pushes back in. Shane wets his lips.

“How’s he feel, Sara?” he asks and sees Ryan’s head snapping up in surprise. It’s usually Shane asking _Ryan _this question, asking him to describe how it feels to fuck her like he doesn’t already know. “Tell me about it.”

Sara moans quietly, her head tipped back and mouth soft. Ryan’s hands are on her hips, pulling her all the way onto his cock with each thrust.

“Fuck, it’s—” she sighs, spreading her hand over her belly as though she could feel him there. “He’s so big, so fucking thick.”

Shane smiles as he leans down to kiss her neck, nuzzling at the shell of her ear. He moves his hand to cup her other breast and play with her. It’s probably his fourth whiskey sour talking when he says “Yeah, you love that big fat cock, huh?”

Sara laughs through a moan, a surprised little noise, her belly going taut again. Ryan grunts quietly as he pushes in; she must be so tight.

“How much did you drink?” Sara asks him, still giggling, even as she gasps.

“A lot,” Shane answers, “Keep talking or else I’m gonna say more dumb shit.”

“She liked it,” Ryan adds, “I could feel it.”

Shane thinks that his dick might be trying to get on board with the situation, but he’s definitely not going to get there tonight, even when all he can think about is how it must feel to stretch around the width of Ryan’s cock. It’s not something he’s really thought about before, but now he doesn’t know if he can _stop _thinking about it.

“Does it feel good?” Shane asks her, lets his hand trail down the length of her body, fingers ghosting over her clit and barely touching at all.

“Uh-huh,” Sara breathes, “‘Like— like I’m so full, like I could feel him in my throat.”

“Sara,” Ryan says, warningly, as though he’s close. Shane swallows hard; he can nearly imagine it, because he’s sucked Ryan off before, let Ryan fuck his throat. He tries to imagine that feeling in his whole body and shudders, hard.

“I want to feel this full all the time,” she says.

“It’s that good?” Shane chuckles, and he spreads his fingers over the lips of her cunt, sliding down so that Ryan can fuck her through the vee of his fingers.

“Yeah,” Sara pants, “You should try it sometime.”

_ That’s a thought. _

For a moment, Shane’s mind races. Ryan’s thrusts get harder and faster, and Shane feels his stomach twist at the thought of being fucked like this, on his back under Ryan, maybe even on his belly. Letting Ryan use him, stretch him, fill him.

“He’d ruin me,” Shane says, and the noise Ryan makes is almost comical.

“Sara I’m gonna come,” he says, breathless, and that’s all the warning they get. Ryan pushes in deep, making Sara cry out in surprise underneath him. Shane’s hand is trapped between them, and he can feel each pulse of Ryan’s cock as he comes inside her, face buried in her neck.

When he pulls out, collapsing face-first into the sheets, there’s a trail of come slipping out of Sara and something in Shane’s brain lights up at the sight.

_ This, I can do_, he thinks, climbing over to get between Sara’s legs. She’s so wet and open that it’s easy just to slip three whole fingers into her, and Shane even considers giving her a fourth until she grabs him around the back of his neck and pushes him down. Another way to stop him running his mouth while he’s too drunk to filter.

Very quickly, Shane forgets about everything else.

.

Shane wakes up with the urge to drown himself in the shower. He’s never wanted a drink of water so badly in his life.

To his right, Sara and Ryan are fast asleep; Sara looks half-crushed beneath Ryan’s sprawl, but regularly claims he’s even better than a weighted blanket, so Shane does his best not to disturb either of them as he crawls out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom.

He’s been standing under the spray with his mouth open for close to five minutes when Ryan pads in barefoot and bareass, yawning as he stands in front of the toilet to take a piss. Shane swallows all the water in his mouth, rolling his shoulders under the spray.

After a minute, Ryan pulls the curtain back to get a better look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey bud,” he says. “How’re we feeling?”

“I think I need an IV,” Shane answers, as Ryan laughs and steps into the stall behind him. Shane finds a rather nice pair of arms slipping around his waist, feels the prickle of stubble against his skin as Ryan rests his cheek against his shoulder blade.

“You were a lot of fun last night,” Ryan says, and Shane snorts quietly.

“Am I usually not?”

Ryan, a total brat, rubs his cheek against Shane even harder.

“You know what I mean,” he says, “You— I wish we could have gotten you off too.”

Just hearing Ryan say it makes something hot and slippery twist up in Shane’s belly. His cock twitches.

“I mean,” he covers one of Ryan’s hands with his own, guides it down. “I’m here now.”

“You sure are, big guy,” Ryan sighs, happily, and starts stroking Shane to full hardness right there and then.

Shane sighs quietly, leaning back against Ryan, knowing he can take the weight. With the warm water beating down his front, Ryan’s hand feels perfect, just the right pressure and slip, and Ryan seems to know exactly how he likes to be touched. After everything that had happened last night, Shane finds himself close to coming much quicker than he’d expected. He can feel Ryan getting hard too, pressed up behind him, slipping between his cheeks as he grinds forward.

“Shane,” Ryan says into his shoulder blade, huffing quietly. “Do you ever think about— what Sara said—”

“Yeah,” Shane agrees, “I’ve, I want you to—”

“Fuck,” Ryan sighs, and lets go of Shane’s dick to turn him around, pulling him in by his hips, trapping their cocks between them. Ryan’s hands are on his ass, pulling him close, spreading him, and it feels like something Shane wants more of. They’re both too desperate now for anything more than this, Shane’s already so close and he can’t stop thinking about what it might be like to let Ryan fuck him. He wants that feeling, he wants to be full and shaking with it.

He might be talking out loud because Ryan swears and stretches up to kiss him like he’s trying to shut him up, and Shane feels him coming between them, shivering hard. He’s helpless but to follow, pushing Ryan into the cool tile wall so that he can rub up against him while Ryan hooks his leg around Shane’s thigh, keeping him close.

Shane takes deep breaths as he comes down, face tucked down against Ryan’s shoulder. It isn’t until a moment later he hears a throat being cleared that they both look up to find Sara standing in the doorjamb.

“That was the most frantic teenage boy sex I’ve ever seen,” she says, but it almost sounds like a compliment.

.

The thing is, Shane is almost 35 and he’s never had anything in his ass.

Not due to any kind of _aversion _to that particular sexual route, of course. Up until roughly a year ago, it’d just been him and Sara, which was easy enough. Sara liked to be fucked and Shane liked to fuck her. There were always other fun things to do, but somehow anal was not something they ever really pursued; so much preparation, so many precautions.

Ryan’s surprised when they talk about it but, to his credit, manages to hold an extremely serious and not at all embarrassing conversation. He’s far better informed on the topic than Shane could have ever imagined, even for a guy who likes to make so many alien probing jokes. He even sends Shane a rather lengthy email with links to advice regarding his meal prep, which is slightly horrifying to think about.

“I can’t believe you go to all this trouble,” Shane says, scrolling down. Ryan levels him with a Look™.

“I top,” he says.

Sara hides her glee at the whole situation poorly.

.

The first finger feels odd.

Shane feels more exposed and more vulnerable than he has in his entire life. He’s been naked in front of Ryan before, _ beneath _ Ryan before, so many times he couldn’t even attempt to count, but this feels different. There’s something so intimate about Ryan cupping his face with one hand as he kisses him, and using the other hand to finger him, get him loose and ready. He doesn’t need to touch himself, he’s hard as nails already without even trying.

“How is it?” Sara asks. She’s perched in their bedroom armchair in her t-shirt and boyshorts, and her wand vibrator is plugged into the wall, lying near her feet if she needs it. She’s had a strange kind of energy about her all night, though Shane expects it’s probably pretty exciting to see your partner of five years get fucked for the first time.

“It’s fine,” Shane admits, feels Ryan huff out a laugh against his neck as he draws back to look down at his hand between Shane’s thighs. “Doesn’t feel like a lot yet.”

“Well, that’s a sign to take it up to two, if you’re ready,” Ryan says, and Shane can already feel the tip of the second finger as Ryan pulls all the way out, gently stroking over his rim.

“Okay,” Shane says. He’s pretty sure he started blushing about this at 8am this morning, when he decided tonight was the night, and hasn’t stopped since. But somehow, his face feels hotter still at the thought of Ryan looking at him like this.

If one finger is odd, two is downright strange. Ryan is gentle and slow with him; it doesn’t hurt. It feels tight, yeah, it feels unfamiliar, but it’s not bad. He’d already promised he would say something the moment he felt something.

Of course, Ryan chooses that moment to find his prostate.

“Oh, _Oh_,” Shane gasps, and Ryan smiles down at him, pleased.

“Yeah? Feel that?”

“Fuck you,” Shane sighs, eyes falling closed. He’s not sure when it was that he spread his legs so wide, but he sure doesn’t want to close them. This touch makes that strange feeling turn abruptly _good_. It makes him want to press back against Ryan’s fingers, makes him want _more_. “Do it again.”

“Knew you’d like this,” Ryan says, as he leans down again to kiss Shane’s shoulder, moving up the side of his throat to his ear. “Bet you’d get so needy for me if I didn’t give you what you want.”

“Ryan,” Shane warns, and Ryan kisses his cheek before pulling back.

“It’s ok, we’re taking it nice and easy this time, big guy,” Ryan scissors his fingers to stretch Shane open, and he feels a flood of heat to his face again. He turns his head to look for Sara, finds her watching Ryan’s handy work with wide, dark eyes. She’s stroking herself over the front of her shorts, slow and light, not really doing anything yet. When she catches Shane’s eye, she winks at him.

“You’re doing great, babe,” she says.

“I think it’s time to give him another finger,” Ryan says, and Shane _whines_, the sound echoed so sweetly by Sara. Shane already feels so open, Ryan’s fingers slip in and out so easily, feel so good. He wants more, yeah, but he’s pretty sure what he’s feeling now is a distinct need for some dick.

“Ryan, please,” he says, quietly, and Ryan pauses.

“You need to stop?” he asks.

“No, god,” Shane sighs, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, buddy,” Ryan says, his voice so soft. “You need three, I promise.”

Shane lets his head fall back with a groan. 

There’s a distinct buzzing noise as Sara fires up her wand, a low setting from what Shane can hear. He looks over again and she’s pressing the head to the front of her panties so lightly that Shane wonders if she can even feel it. She seems to be taking it slow, so Shane buckles himself in it for the long haul.

“Yeah,” he says, “Okay,”

Third finger stings, but Ryan seems to anticipate this and carefully takes Shane’s cock in his hand, stroking to soothe him, but Shane barely notices. He can feel the stretch for real now, the way his body adjusts to take Ryan’s fingers. It feels sharp and delicious, even more so when Ryan gets him in just the right spot again. Shane’s dick starts leaking as Ryan strokes him, clear precome trickling over his knuckles, and Ryan grins down at him.

“Fuck, you love this, huh?”

Shane blinks and thinks he feels tears in his eyes, but he nods in agreement because Ryan’s so fucking right. Now that Shane’s felt this, he’s not sure he’s gonna be able to think about anything else for a long time. He already feels so full, and he hasn’t even taken Ryan’s cock yet. Fuck, he wants it though.

“Are you gonna give it to him?” Sara asks, and Ryan grunts softly. Shane watches him grip his cock through the grey cotton of his briefs, hard and tucked up into the waistband out of the way. Shane’s precome on his fingers leaves dark smudges against the fabric.

“Uh-huh,” Ryan says, and Shane feels the fingers inside of him slip free. He feels empty, feels his hole grasping for something. Ryan may be going easy on him, but Shane still feels needy as _fuck_, wet and empty and desperate.

Ryan pushes down his briefs and kicks them aside at the end of the bed, rests a knee on the end of the bed and pulls Shane down towards him. His already lube-slick hand is gripping his cock, getting it wet, and Shane can feel his heart beating in his throat at the sight. He doesn’t understand how he so quickly went from “this is okay” to “if you don’t fuck me I might die” but he’s here now. He might as well go with it.

“Spread him so I can see,” Sara says softly, and Ryan pushes Shane’s legs back towards his chest, getting him into position. The buzzing of her vibrator gets louder as she turns it up, and Shane wonders how he must look to her.

“You could come over here, get a better view,” Ryan says idly, and Shane pushes up on his elbows to see Sara better. Somewhere along the way, she’s lost her panties, and her loose shirt hangs dangerously low from her shoulder. She’s gorgeous, as always.

“Oh, I don’t want to be a distraction to either of you,” she says lightly. Ryan chuckles as he’s stroking the tip of his finger over Shane’s rim, and Shane feels himself pressing down onto it, wanting something inside him.

“Okay,” Ryan says, both to answer Sara and to get Shane’s attention. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Shane says, and shimmies down closer to Ryan encouragingly.

“Y’know, you don’t really have to go easy on him,” Sara says, a slight tremble to her voice. “In fact, speaking from experience, I’d encourage you not to.”

Ryan looks back at her, grinning broadly, and just watches her for a moment. Shane feels the desperation bubbling up in him like laughter.

“I swear to god if someone doesn’t _fuck _me,” he says, lightly, and Ryan wheels back around, eyes bright.

“Sorry, babe,” he says, “I was distracted by the fact that our girl is just about ready to come and I haven’t even started fucking you yet.”

Shane flops back down onto the bed, his groans accompanied by the noise of Sara swearing fluently in the background.

“How are you so nonchalant right now?” Shane asks, arching up into Ryan’s touch as he runs his knuckles up Shane’s stomach. Ryan grins down at him.

“I’m a better actor than you think I am.”

Shane feels as though he’s watching from outside his body. He sees himself in the same position as Sara a few nights ago, sees Ryan between his legs, guiding himself in. And then he _feels _Ryan, and he’s back in his body, gasping out a sharp little _hah_, because yes Ryan was right, the third finger had been absolutely necessary. 

“Fuck, Ryan,” he whispers, watching Ryan’s brow furrow as he slowly pushes in, hair falling across his forehead, sticking to his skin. He looks at Shane, his mouth slack and soft. For all the preparation they’ve done, Shane’s not sure anything could prepare him for this.

_ Full_, is the only word he can think, so full already and he’s not sure if Ryan is even halfway there yet. He keeps pushing in, slow and steady, and it doesn’t feel like he’s going to stop any time soon. Shane can feel the widest part as it slips past his rim and actually sighs because it’s easier after that. Ryan slips the rest of the way in without any trouble, and he sighs too when his hips come to rest against the back of Shane’s thighs.

“There you go, big guy,” Ryan says, sounding strangled. “You did great, took all of it.”

“How’s it feel?” Shane asks, just to feel Ryan laugh. Ryan grins down at him, shaky, and leans in to get real close to Shane’s mouth.

“Like I never wanna leave,” he says, even as he’s pulling out, so slow that Shane feels his eyes rolling back at the sensation. Ryan kisses him as he gets his hand on Shane’s cock again. He builds a rhythm, fucking him and stroking him so torturously slow that Shane feels like he could take it for hours and not be able to come, just rocking on the precipice of orgasm. Maybe Ryan really _does _want to stay inside him forever. The thought makes his stomach flip and clench, and Ryan groans at the feeling, shoves back in a little harder than before.

“I said don’t go easy on him,” Sara complains, a moan in her voice.

“You think this is easy?” Ryan grins; there’s fresh sweat beading on his forehead. He looks a little wild, with his flushed cheeks, his eyes so dark that Shane can’t discern the pupil from the iris. The goading seems to have pushed him further, though, because he starts to pick up the pace. Almost every thrust finds that sweet spot inside Shane, has him gasping and writhing under Ryan, needing, bucking up and him meeting every time.

“See?” Ryan whispers, “You love it, knew you would.”

Shane gets a hand on himself, already so close, so overwhelmed, so fucking full. It feels like Ryan is everywhere, in him, around him. He knows what Sara meant now, his throat feels tight every time Ryan fucks into him, sinking to the hilt.

“I’m gonna come,” he breathes, and Ryan nods encouragingly, mouths a quiet _ ‘please’ _ like he’s barely holding on himself. Shane looks down, he can’t see Ryan disappearing inside him the way he wants to, but he can imagine it, the way he must look, red and wet and used. It’s the thought that pushes him over the edge, and he comes, shooting harder than he has in a long time. It feels like it doesn’t stop. Ryan keeps fucking him, thrusts getting fast and frantic before there’s an entirely new feeling, warm and slippery, wet heat inside him as Ryan comes too, fills him in a different way.

Shane thinks he might black out. He doesn’t know why he’s waited roughly half his life to try this. He feels so _much_.

When Ryan finally rolls over, Shane lifts his head to see Sara sprawled over their armchair. 

“You two are so hot,” she says happily. Shane huffs out a noise that means _yes, of course, _and trusts that Sara understands him when she laughs at him. Ryan beckons with his hand in her general direction, and she climbs off the chair on shaking legs, crawling up on the bed to collapse next to him.

Shane takes a moment to catalog all the strange, satisfied aches he has now, in his hips and his back and his shoulders and deep inside, and says, “I hurt everywhere now.”

Ryan snorts, and Sara flails her arm out, patting him clumsily on the arm.

“Welcome to my world,” she says. Shane grins.

It’s not the worst place to be.


End file.
